Chosen things determines the next
by Turban Shinzaho
Summary: The Pevensies accidentally met Harry and they went to Hogwarts and later on Harry developed feelings for Susan then when they were finally at a fight face-to-face with Voldemort they were hiding into a tree hollow,when they left they were now in Narnia
1. Chapter 1

"I supposed we are not coming back right?" said Lucy "Yes dear, You two have grown up, Just like Peter and Susan" said Aslan

Then they were transported back

"Eustace! Jill pole is waiting for you!"

A week Later, Susan and Peter came to Visit them in Cambridge and they told them their stories and what they have learned, They just kept on laughing and smiling then afterwards when it was 2 weeks later Peter and Susan will go their ways not until…

"Avada Kedavra!" said Voldemort while chasing Harry and his friends

Of course they were in broomsticks but Harry, Ron and Hermione and Albus bumped the wall in the house of aunt Alberta, And Peter and Susan didn't know what was going on, In fact they are very confused

"LUCY! EDMUND! YOU BETTER COME QUICKLY" shouted Susan

Okay now they came and treated Harry's wounds and Voldemort disappeared in just a few seconds

"What was that?" asked Edmund "It was Voldemort trying to kill me" said Harry

"Voldemort?" said the four "I know, It is a bit of a long story" answered Harry And his sight became clearer and clearer as he moved his eyes to the four of them which was later becoming five as Eustace joined

When he moved his eyes he saw Susan wearing a bracelet that has a logo that was very familiar

As Peter has an overwhelming magic inside him.

Lucy was holding a keychain which has a very rare creature that was preserved but she wasn't aware of it

Edmund is wearing a necklace with two rings A gold one and a silver one

Harry finally understood it, They were the four prophesies to defeat Voldemort and the Death eaters, But he made the things slower

" Where is Ron and Hermione and Albus" sad Harry

"Who's Ron" asked Susan "The orange haired guy" said Harry "Who is Albus" asked Peter "The Old man" said Harry

"I bet I know who Hermione is, She is the girl, By the way they are upstairs" said Lucy

"Can I have a few private talk with them?" pleaded Harry "Of course" said Edmund

So Harry went up to Albus, Ron and Hermione and He said

"I think I found the Four thrones of the Prophecy"

"Where, And How" asked Ron "They are in this house, The FOUR PEVENSIES, They had the signs we were looking for" said Harry

So they got down and looked at them for

"What's wrong" the four said "Could we got the café house? I'll treat" said Hermione


	2. Chapter 2 The Prophecy about the Four

"Okay, I believe you have business with us that's why you asked us to come" said Susan

Harry whispered something to Ron and He whispered "Brilliant Girl"

"Yes, You four are the chosen ones of Hogwarts" said Hermione "Hogwarts?" said Edmund

"Okay, I know it is very confusing but just look" said Hermione, She pulled her wand and whispered Lumos

Then a glow of blue suddenly came out of the wand and Hermione said "You four are the chosen ones of Hogwarts and the chosen ones of the prophecy to defeat Lord Voldemort, You are it! Please Come with us in Hogwarts"

"Look, We wouldn't come with a stranger we just have met in the first place, And secondly that was just barely a trick, Do you really think that you could fool me with a stick which has a machine inside it to make it glow?" said Susan

Edmund, Lucy and Peter were just listening to what they are talking about, Let Susan handle it Anyway that's their reason, By the way she is so smart

"Then another sample?" said Albus "This is enough, Look, I really am thanking you for the treat but we have so much things on our hands, We don't have time for magic tricks" said Susan

"Wingardian Laviosa!" shouted Hermione as the candle flew at the front of the four Pevensies that are about to leave

Their eyes widened with shock

"REDUCTO!" shouted Harry as the candle lit up with fire

The four pevensies turned their back from the candle and stared at them,

"You really are Wizards? But why us? We are just four normal Kids from England" said Peter

"I believe that besides from this world you have visited another, And that makes you special" said Albus

" How did you know?" asked Susan "A Prophecy is a Prophecy dear, The only difference you can make is to fasten the prophecy before something bad happens" said Albus

So they sat in the chair again and making the store owner and crew leave having their privacy and turning off the lights.

"Tell us the prophecy" said Susan "Well, It goes in these sentences, When A Dark Lord Arises, Four Fires of Light will come and Help their Characteristics is harmonizing with The Great, A Being which created all the worlds,

One of them was Overwhelming with Magnificent Magic(which strengthens people), One of them Was Empowering people and healing them with a Gentle touch by a symbol which is Happiness to an eye of a person, One of them will Justly balance the Power of the people using two colours of two rounds last but not the least of them was the One who valiantly encourages people with convincing words using a little rare creature inside a thing that is chained with the key" said Albus

Susan and Peter looked to each other and said "Well that fits it"

"King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, Queen Lucy the Valiant, And the great was Aslan the GREAT LION" the four said


	3. Chapter 3 Entrance to Hogwarts

"Certainly, We broke down the prophecy to make it easier to understand and we knew that the fires were Monarchs and they are certainly people who came for a greater magic than us" said Albus

" I think Aslan really knew what he was doing and will be doing…" said Edmund

"Yeah, That's my reason why I always trust and obey him" said Lucy "Yeah, Even if I don't know Alslan, I really feel something that is Very Good within him" said Albus "It is Aslan A-S-L-A-N" said Susan

Now Ronald Weasley cannot stand her bossiness Harry, Hermione and Albus does

"Time is short, Come with us" said Harry "Okay, But how?" said the four "You see that broomsticks?" said Ron sarcastically

"They are only four, How do we make it?" said Lucy "Well, two person each broom, Afterall you don't even know how to drive it" said Harry "You're right" said Peter throwing off the straw as they exit the café house

Peter rode with Albus, Edmund rode with Ron, Susan rode with Harry, Lucy rode with Hermione

So they flew with the broomsticks having the four Pevensies carrying a huge amusement on her face

Now they were on Hogwarts, Albus opened the door, The Pevensies were amazed and then as they walked it was as if they were back in the past as Kings and Queens, Everyone staring at them as if they hailed them and almost bowed down to them, Albus sat on his chair and announced to everyone "I introduce to you, The four fires of light, The four prophesied Kings and Queens that will save use, But aside from that, They will be a student here, A normal student of Hogwarts and the hat will choose their section.

"Lucy Pevensie…. Gryffindor! Edmund… Gryffindor! Susan… Gryffindor! Peter… Gryffindor!" The hat said

And they sat on the Chair in front of Albus as if they were in the coronation… Though they are Gryffindor they never sat with the others, But if every they want to, They were prepared four golden chair at the table, They chose to go with Gryffindor and not sit on the four thrones.

Now they were at Gryffindor's Room, and everyone bowed to them

"Oh! No need to bow sirs and maam" said Susan politely, then Harry toured them all over the house and led them to their bedroom, With Golden Beds and Crimson bed sheets.

"Do you want to sleep now? If not I can tour you to other places here in Hogwarts and let you meet the teachers" said Harry

"Thanks but no thanks, We are really tired and we prefer surprises" said Peter


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping in Diagon Alley

When the children woke up, they encountered people playing at the house of Gryffindor, but it is not the usual kinds of games we play, it is all about magic, they exchange tricks at each other such as Tarantallegra and Engorgio Skullus.

"Piece of…" said Edmund "Wonderful! I love that" said Lucy "…Ughh!" exclaimed Susan and "SICK!" said Peter

And they slipped their robes on and went to Harry to ask what they will do next,

"We will teach you how to ride a broom then we will go to Diagon Alley to shop" said Harry instructively

Then they five went to the field and Harry taught them how to fly the broom

"Once you ride a broom it should be a part of you, Now try to put it in your hand without reaching it by your hand, Just say ACCIO broom!"

"Accio broom!" said Edmund and it successfully got on his hand while the other were successful too except Lucy, the moment she said Accio Broom she failed to catch the broom and it bumped her face and chest, but no worries she learned it later on.

Now they are ready to go to Diagon alley

They bought wands and bought their OWN brooms, A nimbus 2000 for each of them, well Peter has the strongest wands followed by Susan and followed by Edmund then on followed by Lucy. Well Peter's wand is expert in offensive magic in fact it is the strongest wands of all but only second to Voldemort's besides Albus has the third strongest wand, well it is carved with embossed design and the color of it is black, as in as black as the hair of Susan

And Susan's wand has words embossed on it, by the way their wands is specially created just for them, the words embossed on her wand is THE HEALING GENTLE,

And it's color is white with a red cross on the tip of it's handle and it's specialty is offensive spells and healing spells, and Edmund's wand is mixed in color, Black and white, the lower part is black, the upper one is white, it has a yinyang embossed on the handle, it's specialty is defensive spells and balancing spells, Lucy's wand is quite cute, well for her it is cute, but it's color is brown and it's expert thing is power up spells and tricks such as making one invisible.

They tested the wands and were quite surprised, so they got back to Hogwarts and met the teachers and learned some basic spells, but later on as Susan was alone in the hallway Harry hurried up to her and he said "hello my gentle queen" but she replied to him in a gentler manner "Oh no need to be formal, anyway, what's up?" then Harry answered her now still having such respect "I believe you have a sport, What is it?" then Susan was happy he asked and she answered him "Archery" then Harry's eyes widened because he haven't seen a girl liked archery, He means that why would such a GENTLE girl like that sport? But in any ways he asked if she could teach him archery and she answered yes.


End file.
